The present invention relates to outlet box covers for protecting outlet boxes, and wires contained therein, from entry of construction material and other debris while permitting wall coverings, such as drywall and the like to be marked for identifying the location of the outlet box for subsequent cutting.
In the construction of homes, offices, and the like where electrical outlet boxes are installed, problems occur during construction resulting in damage to or covering of outlet boxes and wires contained therein. The boxes are readily filled or covered with joint compound, drywall and wall panelling due to subsequent construction steps after the boxes are installed.
Typically, in the construction of residential homes, plastic electrical boxes are nailed or secured to wall support studs which are wired before drywall, panelling or the like is applied to the support studs. The wiring connections pertaining to the circuitry in each box are performed, and the wires are then pushed back into the box which is left open. An inspection of the wiring is then performed. Subsequently, the drywall installer begins hanging drywall which covers the electrical boxes. The average number of electrical boxes covered in the average house is from 4 to 6. It is very time consuming and costly trying to locate these boxes once covered by drywall. When the drywallers attempt to locate the covered boxes, it is usually done with a sharp punch. After locating the box, the drywaller cuts an opening in the drywall using the inside of the box as a guide to cut out the drywall. Inevitably, this results in the insulation of the wires as well as the wires themselves being cut and damaged. Repairing the damaged wiring becomes very time consuming and costly.
Further problems are encounted after the drywall is cut for the outlet boxes. Invariably, the open electrical boxes become filled with joint compound used for tapping the joints between the boxes and the hung drywall. The joint compound which enters the electrical box hardens on the wiring. The electrician then must scrape off the joint compound without damaging the wires so that he can determine the color of the wires in order to find the active circuits and the ground wires. Again, the expense and time associated with removing joint compound and other debris in the outlet box is undesirable.
Some devices for covering outlet boxes have been proposed. However, these devices suffer from a number of disadvantages. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,276 to Culpepper discloses a cover for protecting metal electrical receptacle boxes against the entry of plaster during plastering of building walls. The cover is formed as an integral body of deformable sheet material having a rectangular panel portion for covering the front opening of the box with its lateral edges fitting within the opening. Bendable fastening means are provided for fastening the cover to mounting ears. However, because Inspectors must be able to fully visually inspect the wires in the box, an opening is provided in the cover which inevitably results in the entry of undesirable debris. Furthermore, such a cover is made from easily bendable material, which may lead to the cover being collapsed into the outlet box when a piece of drywall is placed against the cover. Thus, the purpose of protecting the outlet box is not always achieved.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,895,634 to Comroe discloses a plaster protection plate which completely covers steel or metal electric connection boxes prior to plastering. However, an electrical inspector cannot readily view the wiring in the box due to the plate being mounted by screws. Furthermore, after the plaster hardens, the cover becomes difficult to remove.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,061,083 to Hubbell and U.S. Pat. No. 1,550,870 to Braden also show covers for steel or metal outlet boxes. However, such covers are inevitably covered by plaster and subsequently difficult to locate due to their substantially flat configurations.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a cover for electrical outlet boxes for preventing entry of undesirable debris while indicating the location of the outlet box in the drywall so that the drywall can be cut to readily expose the outlet box. It will be appreciated that the prior art fails to disclose a truly convenient and advantageous cover for electrical outlet boxes which can be readily removed without tools and which will also assist in the installation of drywall, panelling and the like.